


that time alex learns how to play quidditch

by mordorisleft



Series: the spell you got on me, it's like a magic [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Secret Relationship, kind of????, listen they has things out because theres feeeeelings, or Enemies with Benefits???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordorisleft/pseuds/mordorisleft
Summary: “What are you doing?” Alex blurted out as Jefferson moved to pick something up.Jefferson cocked his head, broom now in hand. “What… does it look like I’m doing, I’m teaching you how to play quidditch?”“What?” Alex sputtered. “Why?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know man

It’s getting fairly late by the time Alex reaches the qudditch pitch. The sun is starting to set and there’s still some light out despite being dimmed behind the clouds all day. The rain has stopped, at least for now, but theres a fog curling through the air making it difficult to see.

In all honesty, it’s not the best weather for qudditch. In fact, it’s quite terrible, especially for someone trying to learn. Which is why when Alex told his friends he was going to learn quidditch, he was pretty sure they didn’t believe him but swallowed the lie for now.

Alex was glad he had thrown a sweater and scarf on before he left, the chill getting to him even beneath the layers and the fingers that gripped his broom are ice cold. He shivered and scanned the area but couldn’t see anyone through the thick fog.

He frowned after a moment - what if this was all a trap? What if Jefferson had just lured him out her to make fun of him? Suddenly, Alex was on edge and anger was beginning to fill him.

Before he could get too far, there were hands on Alex’s hips and he jumped, a startled yelp coming out of him. He moved away from the touch and whipped around to see Jefferson standing there, hands still out and frozen where he had placed them, blinking.

Alex let out a huff and shot the other boy a glare. “Asshole.”

That seemed to snap Jefferson out of wherever his thoughts had taken him and a smirk materialized on his face out of thin area. He took a step forward and cupped Alex’s jaw.

“Oh baby,” Jefferson purred, bringing his face closer to Alex’s. Alex refused to admit his breath hitched at the close proximity. “That’s a little harsh don’t you think?”

Alex snorted, “what, I hurt your feelings?”

Alex’s eyes flickered down to Jefferson’s lips and he subconsciously licked his own. He definitely enjoyed the way Jefferson’s grip tightened where it found his waist and looked back up at the taller boy.

“Shut up, Hamilton,” Jefferson grumbled.

Before Alex could retort, that Jefferson had in fact started it this time, Jefferson was swooping down and closing the distance between their mouths. Alex sighed into the kiss and slung an arm around Jefferson’s neck to hold him close, trying to ignore the warm feeling of how natural this felt.

They broke apart way before Alex would have wished and when he leant forward, chasing more of that satisfying pressure Jefferson only pulled back further, a low chuckle vibrating deep in his chest.

Alex glared and shoved Jefferson’s shoulder, but not enough to cause any real distance between them. “See, asshole.”

Jefferson just laughed again and murmured a low, “patience,” before swooping in for another kiss. It was sweet, chaste, and god, almost _loving_. When Jefferson stepped away, Alex was sure the temperature had dropped a few notches.

“What are you doing?” Alex blurted out as Jefferson moved to pick up something - his broom.

Jefferson cocked his head, broom in hand. “What… does it look like I’m doing, I’m teaching you how to play quidditch?”

“What?” Alex sputtered. “Why?”

That only seemed to confuse Jefferson more. He looked around before meeting Alex’s eye again. “I thought that’s why we agreed to meet up? Why else would we be on the qudditch pitch.”

“Hey, I’m not gunna judge your kinks,” Alex laughed, but it turned awkward when he got no response. So he cleared his throat and clarified.

“I thought you wanted to… y’know,” Alex slid closer, voice going deep, hoping Jefferson would get the memo.

Alex placed his hands on Jefferson’s shoulders and used the leverage to pull the boy’s mouth back to his own. He sighed deep when their mouths touched, and Jefferson indulged him for a second until he pulled back, _again_.

That was starting to get really annoying.

A whine of frustration almost bubbled out of Alex’s throat, but he quelled it before it could and glared up at the taller boy. Jefferson was chuckling deeply and shook his head fondly.

Alex huffed out a breath and took a step back. He crossed his arms and looked away. “I thought you wanted to _see_  me.”

“Hey,” Jefferson took a step forward and lightly place his free hand on Alex’s cheek.

Reluctantly, Alex gave the other boy his attention again and noticed Jefferson’s sly smirk had softened into a genuine smile.

“I _do_  want to see you, but I meant what I said. I thought it could be fun.”

This time Alex did let out a whine but leaned into Jefferson’s touch.

“You know me and flying-“

Jefferson laughed, loud, head falling backward. Despite that, Alex couldn’t find it in himself to be mad, the other boy’s laughter filling Alex, making him giddy.

“I know, but don’t worry, I’ll catch you if you fall,” the cocky bastard finished with a flirtatious wink, but his thumb stroking Alex’s cheek held an underlying warmth.

Alex rolled his eyes. “Oh wow, my hero.”

“Come on, Alex,” Jefferson was pouting now. “I wanted to have some fun together.”

“We _do_  have fun together,” Alex waggled his brows, but Jefferson wasn’t smiling.

He wasn’t even looking at Alex at all anymore. Eyes cast downward, he kicked the ground almost _nervously_  which had Alex’s stomach turning uncomfortably.

“We can hang out together outside of _that_ …” Jefferson half mumbled. Then, his head snapped up and he looked at Alex with a sort of vulnerability Alex never thought he’d see on Jefferson’s features. “Can’t we?”

Alex distantly recognized that this moment, out here on the qudditch pitch, was one of those make or break moments. Despite the chill his palms were getting a little sweaty and he swallowed thickly.

But Jeffersons’ face was starting to fall and he was fidgeting, and Alex realized he should probably say something soon.

Just because Jefferson could call out what was happening between them first didn’t mean Alex couldn’t too.

So Alex licked his lips, walked forward until he was right in front of the other boy, and kissed him softly. He tried his best to make the kiss sweet, and took it as a victory when a strangled noise came out of Thomas’ throat.

When he pulled back, Thomas’ eyes were still shut and there was a light flush dusting across his cheeks. Even though the kiss had been short and simple, Thomas was breathing as though Alex had quite literally stolen his breath.

And surprisingly, the thought made Alex feel warm.

Thomas finally opened his eyes when Alex tangled their fingers together and they smiled at each other.

“So, you gunna teach me how to sport or what?” Alex teased, delighted in the way he could actually see Thomas’ face light up.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be an expert by the time I’m done with you.”

Alex watched him warily, “yeah, let’s just stick to basics for now.

Thomas squeezed his hand before dropping it so he could pick up a quaffle.

Alex sighed, and mounted his own broom. Better get this over with.

“You better make good on your promise; if I fall and you don’t catch me, I wont be the only one going home with a sore ass,” Alex threatened as he watched Thomas mount his own broom.

However, instead of heeding Alex’s threat, Thomas shot him a sultry smirk and a wink.

“Is that a promise?” he purred before pushing up into the air.

Alex grumbled, ignoring his blush, and followed. He had a brief feeling of regret as he floated up into the air, but with one last look at the excitement in Thomas’ eyes, Alex decided, yeah, it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> okay,,,,  
> were just gunna ignore the fact that hogwarts is in england and they're (mostly) all american like just don't think about that part 
> 
> low key may be a mini unorganized series thing???? anyway what you need to, or not really, know:
> 
> 1\. hamilton: in 5th year, slytherin and proud, that kid who's acing everything but is up in the library until ass o'clock anyway, will fight bullies including teachers, not pure blood.
> 
> 2\. jefferson: in 6th year, ravenclaw and proud, is captain of the qudditch team and always has the newest and fanciest shit, is pure blood, massive crush on hamilton.
> 
> 3\. hamilton and jefferson: rivals, everyone knows this, yell at each other in class, _intense_ duels, hate each other, hate???? each other???, "10 points from slytherin _and_ ravenclaw, no buts jefferson", fooling around (dating) in secret.


End file.
